Yeah right
by Reader101w
Summary: Drakken and Shego hear for the first time about Kim Possible.


Just a little one-shot that I thought up this morning and wrote out on the way to work, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

**

* * *

Yeah, right**

"Thirty minutes and eighteen seconds," Shego grinned proudly as she walked away from the vault she had just cracked, "That McHenry laser defense system isn't as great as McHenry said it'd be."

Despite her boasting, Shego's uniform showed two distinct burn marks running over one of the sleeves, courtesy of getting just a little too close to the lasers.

"So, what do you think?" the green skinned woman asked her new employer for just over two months, "Pretty good, huh?"

"Almost as good as a thirteen year old cheerleader, I'd say," Dr. Drakken said, looking up from the paper he had been reading while Shego had broken into the facility that sported the latest version of the McHenry laser defense grid.

"Ok, mocking is fine, I do it myself too," Shego growled, "but if you get insulting…"

"No, I'm serious," Drakken pushed the newspaper in his employees face and pointed at the section he meant.

Shego picked up the paper and began reading, "Multimillionaire cuddlebuddy collector saved by cheerleader… Mr. Peasly, wealthy cuddlebuddy collector… blablabla… newest McHenry laser defense system to protect his collection… blablabla… got trapped himself… blabla… call for help… blablabla… unexpected rescue by high school teenager Kim Possible… weaved her way through the laser grid and shut off the system…."

The green skinned woman looked at Drakken, "Ok, what is this?"

"It's a newspaper from a town called Middleton," Drakken explained, "I found it in the lobby while you were breaking in."

"What kind of name is 'Kim Possible' anyway?" Shego muttered, her pride hurt badly.

"Somehow, it sounds familiar," Drakken pondered, "something to do with college… I remember being angry about something… I'll have to find out what that was..."

Shego still felt the need to bash the girl that had apparently managed within one minute what she, a super powered, highly trained, hero for several years turned bad guy, couldn't do in half an hour, and without getting burned.

"How did she know to rescue that guy anyway," the woman growled, "is she, like, advertising her saving business?"

"Apparently she has a website," the Drakken told, reading the follow-up section, "Her motto is 'I can do anything'. Looks like Mr. McHenry accidentally sent a message to her website instead of the website of Team Impossible."

"Like those goons could have done good," Shego sneered; she and her brothers had had several encounters with the team of high demand heroes, it had even come to a brawl when Team Impossible threatened to take over hero business in Go City.

"But if that cheerleader could have done that, don't you think Team Impossible could have?" Drakken asked.

Shego was silent for a moment, caught between having to admit that Team Impossible wasn't that bad or sticking up for that 'Kim Possible' girl.

"Hmpf, who ever heard of a cheerleader saving the day anyway?" She then asked to change the subject, "Comet induced superpowers I get," she told, lighting her hand, "But some normal teenage cheerleader getting into the hero business like that is just crazy," she didn't add that she had only been sixteen when she and her brothers had one into the hero works.

"I guess you're right," Drakken began to chuckle, "What's next? She's going to try to take on villains like us?"

Shego gave a small smile, but suddenly a wave of apprehension washed over her, and she strongly got the feeling those words would come back and bite her someday.

"Are you okay?" Drakken asked, seeing her eyes had grown wider and her complexion a bit paler.

"Y-yeah," Shego said softly, "just had a weird feeling."

"Okay then," the villain shrugged, a moment late his grin reappeared, "And now we can start my great plan to take over the world."

Shego chuckled softly to herself and shook her head; she very much doubted Drakken would ever actually succeed, just as any villain for that matter. But she enjoyed going along for the ride, if just for the fighting. And of course the great freedom she felt that she never had when saving Go City with her brothers. And who knew, maybe that silly cheerleader would someday cross their paths, she looked forward teaching that girl a lesson, if only because she had beaten her at defeating the McHenry laser defense grid.

"Next time you won't be so lucky," Shego mumbled softly to herself.

"What was that?" Drakken asked confused as he turned around.

"I said; I'd like to see your plan getting into work," Shego smirked, "let's go."

**END**

**

* * *

A/N:** I just needed to get this one out of my system. I hope you liked it, reviews are always welcome.


End file.
